User blog:GoBo15/Plans for next patch!
Note: I am not a developer of Clicker Heroes, I have gathered this information off the subreddit. Here is what is in the patch 1.0e11 beta: *'Heroes:' *Four New Heroes! (Apparently, they are rip-offs of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Strange how girls in purple and yellow dresses are more powerful than a glowing blue being which claims to be the first soul, right?) *'Zone Scaling:' *Monsters per zone now increases by 0.1 every 500 zones (down from 1). (They're changing Borb and Kuma though.) *Partial monsters per zone are counted as a chance of an additional monster. *'Outsiders:' *Borb now grows at a rate of 12.5% per level (up from 10%). (Kuma's being nerfed.) *'Skills:' *Clickstorm now provides a temporary +1 Auto Clicker (+2 when Energized) for its duration (changed from a flat +10 CPS). (Yes! They're making Clickstorm good again!) *Energized skills now have a pink glow on the action bar. (useful) *Activating a skill while it is still active will now extend the energized state in addition to resetting the duration. *Skill durations longer than 60 seconds are now described in terms of minutes, hours, and days in the tooltip. (MUCH clearer than before) *Skill tooltips now list the time remaining on an active skill. (Again, much clearer.) * Activating a skill while idle will no longer break idle. (meh) * Clicks from Clickstorm will still break idle. * Golden Clicks will not benefit from idle gold since it requires clicks which break idle. *'Rubies:' *Quick Ascension's hero soul reward will no longer grow past zone 1000000 (Well it was too OP.) *Adds a 168 hour duration Timelapse purchasable for 50 rubies. *Timelapse now has a minimum gold reward of an average monster farmed at highest zone this ascension. *There is no longer a limit on the number of ruby clickables per ascension. (YES YES YES! I hope they do the same for DRs per ascension.) *'Mercenaries:' *Gold quests now have a minimum gold reward of an average monster farmed at highest zone this ascension. *'Miscellaneous:' *Modifier toggles now set the default modifier for a tab: **Holding a modifier key supersedes the toggle but doesn't change it. (EMP Irrational wanted this) *Adds a stat for Critical Click Damage to the Stats Panel. *The xMAX hero leveling modifier now levels an even 10000 levels (changed from 9999). *Adds a stat for Auto Clicks Per Second to the Stats Panel. *Adds new achievements *Adds an option to toggle the 'Entering Zone' text. *'Ancients' *Adds text to the Ancient tooltip describing the current level purchase modifiers. *Adds text to the Ancient tooltip describing the 'V' modifier which can be used to enter a custom ancient level quantity. *Kuma now approaches -8 monsters per zone (down from -100 monsters per zone). *Kumawakamaru's value function has been adjusted to compensate for this effect reduction. *V+Click leveling now supports a decimal place on the number's base (i.e. 1.1e10). (It kind of looked weird before, since you could do "1e1e5" but not decimals) *'Bugfixes:' *Fixes an issue where the language button overlapped the close button in the options menu. (Gonna be popular) *Various bugfixes. This just in: YES YES YES DEVS! This just in! I made a post on the subreddit asking them to rename "Disciple of Solomon" to "Disciple of Ponyboy". They haven't done it, but I love the new flavour text for the achievement. In fact, it might even be better than renaming the achievement. I will update this post with plans for future patches and when I get more info. What do you think of these changes? Comment below. Category:Blog posts